1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an in-vehicle alert apparatus that extracts an obstacle having a possibility of colliding with a host vehicle based on first object information acquired by a camera sensor and second object information acquired by a radar sensor and alerts a driver to the obstacle by using a display unit, and a method of controlling an in-vehicle alert apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One of in-vehicle alert apparatuses in the related art (hereinafter, referred to as an “apparatus in the related art”) includes two detectors of a millimeter wave radar and a stereo camera. The apparatus in the related art specifies the position of an object by specifying the azimuth of the object with respect to a host vehicle and the distance between the object and the host vehicle using the detection results of the two detectors. The apparatus in the related art specifies an object to which a driver should be alerted, by using the specified azimuth and position of the object (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-084034 (JP 2005-084034 A)).